CARPE DIEM
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Seis jóvenes, fieles seguidores del principio más famosos de los adolescentes.. El Carpe Diem, bellos, rebeldes y millonarios, todos en un pequeño pueblo de la Península de Olimpic, ¿seguirá en pie cuando los Swan y los Cullen terminen su estadía?
1. PREFACIO

EL CARPE DIEM (+18)

Isabella Swan, seguidora inminente del principio del "Carpe Diem", y valla que lo era… Ella y los hermanos Swan, o más bien sus medios hermanos, ah claro, sí… eso es muy fácil de explicar, René, la madre de los chicos se separó de Charlie estando Jasper y Rose muy pequeños, conoció a Phil, con quien apenas un año después tuvo a Isabella, la consentida de papi, desde pequeña se le dio todo lo que necesitaba y lo que no; ella y los hermanitos Swan, actualmente son los hijos del cirujano plástico y la decoradora de interiores más reconocidos en Chicago.

Isabella Hale y Rosalie Swan, las más sexis del instituto, y las más zorras también, desechaban a quienes ya no servían y los tiraban como trapo sucio, mientras que escogían a dedo a los candidatos perfectos.

Jasper Swan, por su parte, el Casanova del instituto, quien no babeará por él, o estaba loca o de por sí no le ha visto el… Ya para que describirlo, alto, ojos claros, fuertes, claro… no tanto como el actual novio de Rose, Ian, ¿dónde lo consiguió? FÁCIL… en la discoteca, que buen partido, podrá parecer que no, pero Ian es el heredero a una de las cadenas empresariales más influyentes del país.

Alice Cullen, alias la pixie, se pasaba día y noche, o en el centro comercial o haciendo compras online, bueno no.. eso es una exageración, pero ya se pueden imaginar... se desaparecía con sus hermanos Emmett y Edward los viernes y no regresaban hasta el lunes en la madrugada para ir al instituto.

¿Dónde vivían? en la ciudad más amada por la Pixie.. Nueva York, eran la sensación del instituto, Emmett, el más grande de los hermanos, era el rey allá, a la pixie simplemente no la podían mirar.. nadie estaba a su altura.

Edward se convertía en otra persona, era como si se le olvidara todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, a pesar de todo, el era el orgullo de su padre, Carlisle Cullen, el mejor médico de Chicago, mientras que su madre Esme, decoradora de interiores amaba el desempeño de Alice, oh.. ¿qué tendrán en común?

Hermosos, ricos, y seguidores del principio más famoso para los adolescentes… el principio del Carpe Diem ¿qué más se podría pedir?


	2. EL LLAMADO DE LA NOCHE

**CAPITULO I: EL LLAMADO DE LA NOCHE**

**BELLA POV.**

Maldije por lo bajo, a bueno hora a Rose se le había ocurrido escaparse anoche, ahora se supone que solo por eso, mamá no nos deja ir a la fiesta de Ian, y lo peor era que justo hoy regresaba Jake, pero lo que no sabe… a Isabella Hale, nadie le dice un no como respuesta.

Me levanté de la cama a paso decidido, y caminé hasta mi armario.

-Nueve de la noche- dije viendo el reloj –Es hora- me sonreí.

Salí de la habitación cuidando que mis pasos no fueran escuchados, sin detenerme a tocar si quiera entré a la habitación de Rose, y vaya sorpresa…

-Rose, ¿pero qué diablos…?- dejé la frase incompleta; mi hermana llevaba un mini vestido con estampado de leopardo, muy ceñido al cuerpo dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos con el escote, su pelo caía en espesos rizos dorados y su maquillaje fuerte, hacía su mirada aún más pesada con sus ojos azules perfectamente delineados –eres mi ídolo- dije comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿En serio creías que me iba a quedar aquí?- me miró divertida.

-Venía a levantarte- admití quitándome la bata larga que tenía puesta, dejando ver mi vestido rojo escotado.

-Eres una… -

-Calla- le hice una seña con la mano, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y satisfacción, una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba.

-¿Y dices que la de las ocurrencias soy yo?- estalló en risas.

-Pues haber que se te va a ocurrir si mamá y papá nos llegan a descubrir- dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación, me detuve a observarlo, maldita sea, ¿todos estábamos tan malditamente locos como para pensar exactamente lo mismo?, Jasper llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa color lila y dos botones sueltos dejando ver su pecho, su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y en su mano llevaba las llaves de su camioneta, las movía en su mano como esperando algo -¿listas?- terminó por hablar.

-Siempre- dijo Rosalie tomando un pequeño bolso de mano plateado a juego con sus tacones; la seguí de cerca y me desvié un momento hacia mi habitación para buscar el mio.

-Espérenme abajo- dije, entré apurada al armario y tomé un pequeño bolso rojo, metí el maquillaje y el perfume de noche; salí apurada hacia el garaje, donde mi hermano ya me esperaba con Rose.

-Vamos- dijo apenas me vió llegar; el lugar era apartado, justo en el centro de la ciudad, en el Hotel "**The Palmer House Hilton**" , si que se había lucido mi cuñadito, a final de cuentas, era uno de los hoteles de Chicago más reconocidos en el mundo.

Tomé mi bolso y empecé a maquillarme, ya quedaría tiempo para llegar, nuestra casa no estaba muy cercana, así que pude hacerlo con suma paciencia. Al llegar, mi hermano se encargó de darle las llaves de la camioneta a un tal Peter, que no sé quién diablos era; entramos al hotel, y debo admitir que era totalmente hermoso, en el lobby pedimos referencias de la reservación del salón del Sr. Ian Lacroix, era un bar elegante, si no fuera por que la música se escuchaba a penas bajabas las escaleras, por lo que pude notar se llamaba "Potter's Bar", pero en realidad no pude detallarlo mucho, Ian ya nos esperaba adentro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de nada más ver el vestidito de Rosalie.

-Vuelvo en seguida- me dijo Jasper al ver pasar a las gemelas Héller, genial,…

Caminé hasta la barra y pedí una **Ginebra Pink 47**, su sabor era exquisito, y no sé por qué imaginaba que iba a salir realmente borracha de aquí, pero ya que, "a la mierda con todo, esta noche vine a divertirme, y eso es lo que haré" me sonreí a mí misma.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- me susurró una voz al oído, una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Jake- mostré mi mejor sonrisa -¿Cuándo volviste?- lo abracé, si, Jacob y yo habíamos tenido algo más que una simple amistad, como olvidarlo… lástima que todo haya acabado cuando se marchó a Francia.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-No podía faltar- sonreí de lado, evitando que cualquier sonrojo llegara a mi rostro.

-¿Por qué?- se pegó más a mí.

-Por el llamado de la noche- susurré en su boca empezando a caminar hasta el lobby, supe en ese momento que Jacob lo había comprendido…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Cuando me separé de mis hermanos no los volví a ver en toda la noche, estuve bailando con Ian toda la noche a decir verdad, unos cuantos tragos y terminamos en la habitación del hotel,.. Pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Solo soy una fiel seguidora del Carpe Diem, y debo admitirlo, "estar con Ian era lo máximo" reí para mis adentros.

**ALICE POV.**

¡Compras, compras, compras! Iba caminando por el centro comercial con unas cuantas bolsas en mano, hasta que lo vi, ¡Oh mi Dios era hermoso!, me acerqué a la tienda donde estaba aquel… ¡Vestido!, y claro, no pude evitarlo... Lo compré.

Llegué a la casa ya muy entrada la noche, me extrañó que toda la familia me estuviera esperando, nunca lo hacen…

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué en una semana sobregiraste la tarjeta que te di?- papá parecía estar conteniendo su ira.

-Solo fueron unas cuantas compras- me excusé.

-¡¿Unas cuantas? ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto es la deuda de la tarjeta?-

-¡Pensé que teníamos dinero!-

-Y así es, pero no puedes ser tan superficial- esta vez fue Esme la que habló.

-No soy así-

-Ali, prefieres ver cómo está vestido una persona y la juzgas antes de conocerla-

-¿Entonces no me fijo en su apariencia?-

-Te fijas más de la cuenta hija-

-Es la última vez que verás una tarjeta- dijo papá extendiendo su mano, ¡No!, quería que le diera mi tarjeta.

-Papá no…-

-Dámela- me interrumpió.

-¡Maldita sea, Nadie me entiende!- tiré la tarjeta antes de salir corriendo y cerrar mi habitación de un portazo.

¡Mi vida se había acabado! Sollocé.

**EDWARD POV.**

Alice se había vuelto total y absolutamente berrinchuda, claro, siempre lo había sido, pero nunca lo había mostrado frente a nuestros padres, la pobre de mamá quedó en estado de shock al oír a su hija maldecir así, si supiera que ha hecho cosas peores…

-Mamá- llamó Emmett -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó papá.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-

-¿Desde cuándo mi hija se convirtió en lo que es ahora?- Esme sollozaba.

-Má, no es para tanto, se le va a pasar- trató de calmar Emmett.

-Yo hablo con ella- me levanté decidido.

-Gracias- me dijo mi padre.

-Ustedes merecen una explicación- y me aventuré a subir las escaleras… "lo que me esperaba" suspiré.


	3. PARTIDA

**CAPITULO II. PARTIDA**

**BELLA POV.**

Las imágenes que venían a mi mente de lo que había pasado me dejaban con ganas de más, pero no podía ser tan estúpida como para arriesgarme a ser descubierta solo por un momento de calentura.

*Flash Back*

-Habitación 315- me susurró Jake al oído mientras pasaba a mi lado caminando hacia el lobby, caminé aún con el baso en la mano, de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro sorbo, y he de admitir que ya me empezaba a sentirme mareada, llegué al ascensor y me extrañó que Jake no estuviera ahí, me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso caminé por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación, vi que una llave estaba tirada en el piso y era la de la habitación 315, "lo tenía todo planeado" sonreí en ese instante.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- sentí como un cuerpo me pegaba contra la puerta y me susurraba al oído, dejando caer mi vaso.

-Te estaba esperando- logré voltearme.

-entonces ¿qué esperamos?- dijo tomándome en brazos mientras abría la puerta, en realidad no esperamos mucho, a penas la cerró logré bajarme y guiarlo hasta la cama, con una agilidad increíble quede encima del incitándolo a besarme, lo atraje a mí con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en su pecho marmóreo, sentí como sus finos labios recorrían mi nuca y con delicadeza llegaban a mi escote, no dudo mucho en pasar una de sus manos por mi espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, empecé a desabotonar su camisa y cuando ya hube terminado se la arranqué con fiereza, el admiraba con ojos oscurecidos por la pasión mi ropa de encaje roja mientras posaba sus manos en mi caderas, llegué hasta su pantalón hasta dejarlo solo en ropa interior; con fiereza se posicionó sobre mí y me arrancó las últimas dos prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo mientras yo lo mismo hacia con él.

Sus labios ahora sedientos de pasión recorrían mi cuerpo hasta que en el clímax del momento comenzamos nuestra danza, esa que conocíamos muy bien.

Quedé exhausta a su lado y sin poder evitarlo nos quedamos dormidos

*Fin del Flash Back*

El sí que era bueno, me gustaría decir que fue el primero en mi vida pero e de admitir que no fue así, primero fue el cretino de Ethan, que por supuesto no sirvió para nada.

Me volteé hacia la mesa de noche y noté la hora, 5 de la mañana, decidí despertar a Jake, dudaba mucho que la fiesta haya terminado, y si fue así, Ian definitivamente había perdido el toque.

-Jake, despierta- lo llamé.

-Buenos días- me dio un casto beso.

-Aún no amanece, pero debo irme-

-Te acompaño- se levantó para vestirse, pude apreciar su figura desnuda pasearse por la habitación, "el sí que estaba jodidamente bueno"; me levanté para vestirme y cuando al fin estuvimos bajamos hasta el bar, la música aún se escuchaba, y al entrar me di cuenta que aún había mucha gente, no tanta como antes, pero demasiada he de admitir.

-Bella- me saludó Rosalie llegando a mí.

-Hey-

-¿Cuándo llegaste Jake?- lo abrazó.

-A penas ayer- le dijo.

-No tengo que adivinar donde estaban- comentó Ian.

-Definitivamente no-

-Cállate Rosalie- le dije en juego –oye ¿y Jasper?-

-Se fue con las gemelas Héller-

-¿Se fue?-

-Sí, dijo que nos dejaba la camioneta, y que lo cubriéramos-

-Genial- bufé.

-Ya vámonos- dijo Rosalie volteándose a ver a Ian.

-Nos vemos Jake- lo besé tiernamente, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y llegó a significar una batalla campal entre nuestras lenguas, de la cual la mia debía salir victoriosa.

-Bella- Rosalie me separó de Jacob justo en el mejor momento –Nos vamos-

-Por supuesto- me volví a despedir de Jake y luego de Ian –Hasta luego- dije antes de abandonar el bar.

-¿Y qué tal todo?- me preguntó Rosalie cuando íbamos por la camioneta.

-Todo bien debo decir-

-Vamos Bella, sabes que me refiero a lo que hiciste con Jake en la habitación 315- me sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos…? Ian-

-Así es, ¿cómo fue el reencuentro?-me preguntó llegando al sótano.

-Excelente- fue lo único que pude decir antes que llegara el tal Peter.

-Buenas Noches-

-Buenas noches, las llaves de la camioneta de Jasper Swan por favor- habló Rosalie.

-Por supuesto, aquí tiene- se las dio con una sonrisa; era realmente iluso si creía que en serio mi hermana le prestaría atención, si claro…

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hasta la camioneta.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Alice abre la puerta- hablaba desde afuera, llevaba dos horas parado como imbécil solo porque Alice no quería abrirme.

-Ya déjala hermano, se le pasará- Emmett se acercó a mí.

-Es totalmente caprichosa-

-Ya vamos ¿sí?, mejor salgamos por ahí, ya sabes- me picó un ojo, por supuesto, Emmett siempre pensando en sexo.

-Vamos- empecé a caminar junto a él, hoy tal vez y después de todo sería una buena noche, reí para mis adentros antes de subirme al jeet de mi hermano y salir a toda velocidad.


	4. MALDITA SUERTE

**CAPITULO III. MALDITA SUERTE**

**BELLA POV.**

Ya casi estábamos llegando a la casa, no fue mucho el tiempo que tardamos a decir verdad, Rosalie era una experta al volante, en apenas 30 minutos estábamos aparcando en el garaje, y aún sin ser descubiertas, ahora solo tocaba ver como cubriríamos a Jasper si llegaba después del amanecer.

Bajé del auto mientras arreglaba mi vestido, las luces estaban apagadas, así que debí suponer que aún dormían.

-Rosalie- llamé para que me diera las llaves.

-Aquí….-

-No es necesario- la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver una figura masculina frente nuestro, quedé de piedra, ¿cómo diablos sabía que habíamos salido? -¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – preguntó totalmente serio.

-Papá, podemos explicártelo…- Rosalie empezó a hablar presurosa.

-No hay nada que explicar- una voz de mujer habló desde la espalda de Phil.

-Mamá- susurré, ahora sí que estábamos total y absolutamente jodidas.

-No puedo creer esto… ¡¿Desde cuándo?- gritaba mientras caminaba por toda la sala.

-Mamá cálmate- Rosalie trataba de aminorar la situación.

-¿Qué me calme?, ¡¿Dónde está Jasper?- preguntó de pronto, ¿ahora como le explicábamos que su hijo se estaba tirando unos buenos polvos con unas gemelitas?, miré a mi padre en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba impasible, como si nada pudiera cambiar su estado, ni siquiera el campo de batalla que había armado su mujer en la sala de su casa.

-Papá…- intenté hablarle.

-No Isabella, no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión- se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y se posicionó al lado de mamá.

-¿De qué decisión hablas?- pregunté temerosa.

-Eso es algo que hablaremos cuando estemos los cinco juntos… ahora retírense- ordenó.

-Pero papá…-

-Necesito hablar con su madre- interrumpió a Rosalie.

-Cómo quieras- me levanté para seguir a Rosalie sin siquiera devolverle la mirada a René.

Subimos las escaleras de la casa con un silencio poco característico de nosotras, me detuve ante la puerta de mi habitación para mirar a Rosalie, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar meditando la situación detalladamente.

-¿Qué piensas?- la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Entremos, hay algo que tengo que decirte- abrió mi puerta y me obligó a entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo qué pasa?-

-Por supuesto que sí, no soy ninguna imbécil-

-Bella, no me refiero a eso, date cuenta de lo que está pensando papá, ¿qué es lo que crees?-

-No lo…- en ese momento caí en cuenta, Rosalie tenía razón, Phil siempre había sido muy predecible, y estaba más que segura de lo que en ese momento estaba pensando.

-¿Y?-

-Sé lo que piensa-

-Debemos llamar a Jasper- se apresuró a tomar el teléfono, y fue justo en ese momento, cuando lo levantó, se quedó de piedra; la vi quedarse estática por un momento y luego cortar el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo sabía- se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- empezaba a irritarme.

-René hablaba con Charlie por teléfono…-

-¿Tú padre?-

-Sí, ella quiere que nos marchemos-

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se me venía abajo, si ellos se iban ¿qué pasaría conmigo? De seguro no me dejarían quedarme aquí, y por supuesto que no me mandarían con Charlie, o al menos era eso lo que yo esperaba….

**EDWRAD POV.**

Acababa de llegar con Emmett de la discoteca, ya casi amanecía así que daba igual si nos descubrían o no, mamá y papá sabían muy bien lo que nosotros hacíamos mientras ellos dormían, pero ¿qué se supone que podrían hacer ellos para evitárnoslo?, absolutamente nada.

Subí a mi habitación a penas bajé del Jet de mi hermano, al menos podría dormir un rato antes de tener que bajar a desayunar, no duré mucho tiempo recostado en mi cama cuando caí profundamente dormido.

Me despertaron los golpes en mi puerta, ¿Quién diablos llamaba?, me levanté pesadamente arrastrando mis pies, aún con ganas de tirarme en mi cama y seguir durmiendo por un buen rato.

-Edward- saludó Alice apenas abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-Carlisle quiere vernos, y dice que es urgente-

-Ya bajo- me volteé para cerrar la puerta pero una mano me lo impidió.

-Edward- volvió a llamar – creo que se trata de la clínica-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Escuché que a papá le ofrecieron otro puesto de trabajo-

Negué con la cabeza antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta, eso no podía ser, ¿otro trabajo? ¿Dónde?.


End file.
